


G' Night

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Married Life, Parent Dean Winchester, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You and Dean prepare for a night of fun, but your plans change when one of your kids demands attention.





	G' Night

“The end,” Dean closed the book and smiled when his eyes found John’s sleepy face. “Goodnight, boy.”

“Goodnight, daddy,” he yawned. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he kissed his forehead.

He fixed the night-light on the wall and left the room, walking to Mary’s bedroom and finding his daughter asleep before checking on Sam just as well, who had his eyes fixated on a book. The boy was just like his uncle, always looking for ways to learn more and more.

“Hey,” he knocked on the door. “Bedtime, come on.”

Sam rolled his eyes but gave the book to Dean when his father entered the room.

“And no phone, you know I always find out.”

He kissed his son’s forehead and left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Your husband stopped right in his place when he stepped into the bedroom you two shared. You were already standing in the middle of it, completely suited up in purple sheer lingerie.

“Fuck,” he choked out. “Honey…”

You turned around to face him and smirked when your eyes met his figure.

“Lock the door,” you unfastened your robe. “And take your clothes off.”

Dean grinned, already rushing to remove his clothing as fast as he could.

“The kids are asleep,” he told you, stepping out of his boxer briefs. “All three.”

You just nodded in confirmation and extended a hand to him, slowly crooking a finger and instructing him to come closer.

“Do you like it?” you arched an eyebrow, running your hands down your body.

“It’s my favourite,” his hovered above your breasts, longing to touch them but knowing he should ask for your permission to do so.

“I know,” you stared into his eyes and licked your lips in response to the look on his face.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked in a mixture of whisper and whimper. “Please?”

You merely leant into him in response, taking his lips in yours, and Dean held you instantly, putting his hand underneath your robe and pulling you close.

“I got plans for you,” you whispered after pulling apart, moving your hands right up to his hair, pulling it gently. “Fuck, Dean, been thinking of having you the whole day.”

He groaned, groping your ass and pressing his already hardening cock against your lower stomach.

“Yes, please,” he whimpered.

You smiled, kissing your husband’s neck, and pulled on his hair once more.

You guided the two of you slowly to the bed, undressing from your panties and sitting down on the mattress before looking up at him.

“On your knees. You know what to do.”

Dean complied without a single word, diving into you like a starving man, kissing and licking your wet folds hungrily as you moaned openly.

“Fuck, yes, honey…” you caressed his hair. “So good… Such a good mouth… You’re always so good.”

He hummed in response, fully dedicating himself in his activity, and you threw your head back against the mattress.

_ He was so good. _

You were just on the edge of your orgasm when a knock on the door made the two of you jump.

“Mama? Daddy?” John called, clearly distressed, and both you and Dean stood from your positions.

You husband stared at you, frozen for a moment.

“I’m naked!” he told you as if you couldn’t see it.

“We’re coming, honey,” you yelled before collecting your underwear from the floor, pulling it up and fastening your robe. “Go to the bathroom and calm yourself down.”

He complied right in time to see you opening the door and your youngest boy running to your arms.

“Oh, honey,” you cooed, just as your youngest son wrapped his arms around your neck tightly. “What happened?”

John sniffed into your neck, and you moved to sit on the bed.

“I had a nightmare,” he muttered.

You caressed his back softly and moved your hand to roll his shaggy hair in your fingers just as you laid him down, taking your place right beside him.

“It’s okay,” you whispered, letting him rest on the mattress and curl himself around you. “I’m here and daddy is here. We can protect you from everything. Okay?”

Your son nodded, and you looked up when Dean walked to your bed already dressed in a pair of shorts.

“Hey,” he laid at your side. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Your son nodded, and Dean extended him a hand.

“Do you want to sleep with us?”

He only nodded and you sighed.

“I’m just gonna change, okay?” you muttered, kissing your boy’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

You changed out of the sexy lingerie, and when you left the bathroom, John was already fast asleep besides Dean.

“We can make up for it tomorrow,” he whispered as you laid down. “Right?”

You just nodded, kissing the back of your son’s head and smelling his hair softly. Gosh, he still smelled like a baby! When had he grown up so much?

“Goodnight” your husband whispered, moving to hug your son and grimacing when he just turned around and threw himself over you. “Traitor.”

You just rolled your eyes.

“Go to sleep, Dean

  
  
  
  



End file.
